polygon_websitefandomcom-20200214-history
Brian David Gilbert
'Brian David Gilbert' is supposedly a Polygon Dot Com Video Producer. He hosts a show on Polygon's Youtube channel named "Unraveled." Early Life 'Brian' grew up on 'everything Nintendo' He also collected all 151 original Pokemon and completed his 'Pokedex'. It came at the horrific and tragic loss of 'Terry' The Tangela to Kevin Punt who deserves jail time for this, according to 'Brian'. He claims that his first celebrity crush was on “the girl from spy kids 3d who wasn’t real.” His childhood best friend was a piece of cardboard named Scrundler, with whom he was reunited on Week In Revue. 'Brian' did gymnastics as a kid and can jump pretty heckin’ high. He “went“ to Johns “Hop”kins University and got his degree in “Creative“ Writing. Personal life 'Brian' loves avocados and has Equinophobia (the fear of horses.) 'Brian' currently lives in Manhattan, New York with his roommates, Jonah and Laura, and the level 63 Barbarian cat named Zuko, the freeloader. Nothing bad has ever happened on his bed. Laura keeps asking for his beds "because they're such good beds," but she's allegedly not allowed near beds anymore, due to her habit of smoking cigars on beds. Please buy his bed. 'Brian' is alone in his apartment, and that means he can do anything. He will die on May 6th, 2030., potentially causing him to become 'Dry Brian'. Fun Facts 'Brian' is potentially a being of chaos. Queer Women just think He's Neat. Queer Men have listened to Madam Zamporium's Wax Emporium an embarrassing amount of times Nonbinary people oft look to 'Brian' as a sort of parental figure. He does not like being called a himbo, but Jenna does it anyways. He enjoys origami and baking some pie. He can hear all of our questions like we are angry gods sending him visions. Please stop. Can't you see him suffering? His Hubris is already going to be his undoing, leave him alone. Series/shows on Polygon Unraveled is a series in which 'Brian' chooses an aspect of a game or of gaming culture and dissects to absurd specificity. Gill and Gilbert was a weekly live show hosted by 'Brian' and Patrick, where they played games and did segments suggested by fans and made beautiful fools of themselves! Showbiz amirite, bay-bee! Week In Revue was a weekly show featuring 'Brian', Jenna Stoeber, and 'Brian's' childhood best friend, Scrundler. Good Cheap Games is an ongoing(?) series where 'Brian' talks about cheap and/or free games. JackBox FMV Quest Awful Squad Other places you can find Brian He has his own channel called Brian David Gilbert with good lore and quality videos. 'Brian' and his friend Jonah have a band called “The Altogether” which you can listen to on Spotify or on their channel, The Altogether. Let's Make a Music, a podcast where 'Brian', Jonah, and Laura created music based on listener input. Episode 147 of Woodland Secrets. An episode of Drawfee. An episode of Weird Rules on SBNation. Category:Polygon Person